Conventional biological information measurement cartridges have configurations as described below.
Specifically, a conventional biological information measurement cartridge includes a cartridge main body having a puncture opening on a first end side thereof, a puncture needle provided at the back of the puncture opening, and a sensor unit having a depositing opening on the first end side of the cartridge main body.
The biological information measurement cartridge is adapted so that during storage, a plurality of biological information measurement cartridges are placed and stored in a storage container (see Patent Literature 1: JP 2008-531155T, for example).
According to the above conventional example, during storage of the biological information measurement cartridge, a plurality of biological information measurement cartridges are placed and stored in the storage container. For this reason, there are cases where when a single biological information measurement cartridge is taken out from this storage container in order to measure a biological sample, the lid of the storage container may be inadvertently left open.
In such cases, the sensor units of the other biological information measurement cartridges in the storage container will be exposed to air, resulting in a problem that those cartridges can no longer be used.